villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo Toilet 2000
The Turbo Toilet 2000 is the recurring antagonist in Dav Pilkey's Captain Underpants book series and also serves as a supporting antagonist in the 2017 film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. He is a giant talking toilet with robotic arms and legs bent on taking over the world with an army of man-eating toilets. Biography The Turbo Toilet 2000 first appeared in the second novel Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets as the main antagonist, where he was a creation of a George and Harold's latest comic after they were put into detention for messing up the Invention Convention. The Turbo Toilet 2000 and his army of toilets come to life after the boys accidentally use one of Melvin Sneedly's inventions, the PATSY 2000 (that can turn any picture into a living object), and the toilets start to threaten the students and teachers. Having no choice, the boys are forced to turn to their principal Mr. Krupp, who changes into Captain Underpants after one of the teachers snapped her fingers at the toilets. With the help from George and Harold, Captain Underpants managed to formulate a plan to successfully destroy the talking toilets by feeding them disgusting chipped beef, causing all the toilets to die. Unfortunately, this only made the Turbo Toilet 2000 so furious, that he defeated Underpants and swallowed him whole, much to George and Harold's distraught. However, the boys produce a giant robot known as the Robo-Plunger, who defeats the Turbo Toilet 2000, presumably suffocating him and saving Underpants, who emerged from the deceased Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth. The Robo Plunger then fixes the school before flying away to Uranus on the boys' command, taking the deceased Turbo Toilet 2000 and his Talking Toilets with it. In both Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants and Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo Boogers, the Turbo Toilet 2000's corpse along the corpses of his deceased Talking Toilets can be seen in a newspaper and when a spaceship discovers them. The Turbo Toilet 2000 returns in The Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000, where he is suddenly revived when a ball kicked by the robot Harold 2000 in the fifth book arrives at Uranus, decapitating the Robo-Plunger and causing the Photo-Atomic juice to fall into the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth. Bent on revenge against Underpants and the boys for destroying his army, the Turbo Toilet 2000 returns to Earth, forcing Captain Underpants to fight him. Though Underpants manage to best out the giant toilet, the latter's tears touch Underpants, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. The Turbo Toilet 2000 then grabbed Krupp and forced him to reveal the boys' current location. On arrival, the Turbo Toilet 2000 ate Mr. Krupp and intends to do the same to George and Harold, but fortunately, three hamster pterosaur hybrids (who would later be named Dawn, Orlando, and Tony) attacked the Turbo Toilet 2000, lifted him over half a mile into the air and let him to fell to his imminent death, crashing in pieces when landing and getting destroyed once and for all. Role in the Film The Turbo Toilet 2000 serves as a supporting antagonist of the 2017 DreamWorks animated film based on the series. This iteration is an invention of Melvin's as opposed to being a comic book character. It first appears during the school assembly, where Melvin introduces it as his latest invention. However, chaos ensues when George and Harold sabotage the Turbo Toilet 2000 by reprogramming it to shoot out toilet papers. However, Melvin knew of George and Harold's involvement, having set up a recording device, and turns over George and Harold to Mr. Krupp, who angrily puts them in separate classes for the rest of the school year as punishment for their pranks. When Professor Poopypants becomes the new science teacher, he finds himself as the ridicule of the entire school because of his silly name but notices that Melvin's brain is incapable of having fun. Deciding to recruit Melvin to his cause, Poopypants uses his machinery to enlarge the Turbo Toilet 2000 as part of his plan to get rid of laughter due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. Using the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers as fuel for the robot and equipping it with a ray gun that rids children of humor, Poopypants directs the Turbo Toilet 2000 to take over Jerome Horwitz. After disposing of Captain Underpants by having the Turbo Toilet 2000 to swallow him whole, Poopypants uses the Turbo Toilet 2000 to turn George and Harold into zombies. With all of Jerome Horwitz's students under his control, Poopypants announces his plans to conquer the rest of the world followed by the rest of the universe. However, in the midst of his victory, he mentions Uranus (the very start of George and Harold's friendship), restoring George and Harold's sense of humor and causing the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer to crash. With that in mind, the Turbo Toilet 2000 shuts down, freeing all the citizens from Poopypants' control, and allowing Underpants to escape after gaining superpowers from the leftovers in order to defeat Poopypants for good. Despite being defeated, the Turbo Toilet 2000 enacts one final act of evil- when its body is being disposed of, the clean-up crew fails to be careful and drops the toilet off in such a way that the mutating contents of its toilet bowl spill over a large collection of toilets, which turn into the Talking Toilets and (a few seconds later) proceed to ravage the town. Fortunately, Captain Underpants comes by to the rescue as he is last seen fighting off the mutated toilets (with the help from George and Harold). Gallery DIG026326 2. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg|The Turbo Toilet 2000 in the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 cover Trivia *The Turbo Toilet 2000 is one of the few villains in the Captain Underpants series that Captain Underpants was not able to defeat. When thet first met in the second book, the Turbo Toilet beat him up and flushed him into himself, so George and Harold had to create the Robo-Plunger to kill him. When Captain Underpants received his powers and encountered him the second time in the eleventh novel, he was able to take him on with ease but the Turbo Toilet's tears transformed him back into Mr. Krupp and was flushed into himself again. Navigation Category:Giant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Comedy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Monsters Category:Obsessed Category:Book Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Ferals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Military Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Predator Category:Genocidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Genderless Category:Provoker Category:Possessed Objects Category:Protective